This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing closures and more particularly to a precisely oriented closure.
Mohr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,456 discloses an improved method of bonding cylindrical container end units to cylindrical container bodies using an induction heating system with conductors configured to produce a circumferential flow of electric current for uniform heating about the cylindrical surface. However, no adequate means has been developed for specifically orienting a closure onto its container for sealing when essential to product design; for example, a handled bottle with directional spout.